Unbreak My Heart
by IvoryOrchid
Summary: My first mimato fic pondered while travelling about and visiting foreign towns.


Author's Notes: Hey peoples! Ok, this is a mimato... so, if ya don't like it, um, I guess you should leave... yeah, well review please! Even if it's not good or anything... but it means a lot! Thank you! Well, here's the fic....  
  
Un-break My Heart  
  
A young man sits outside a little pastry shop reading a newspaper while slowly drinking his cup of coffee. The town is silent, nothing out of the ordinary. Yes, the silence can sometimes be eerie but at the same time comforting nonetheless. He had moved there, far away from the city that he is so used to, to a place that is shielded from the rest of the world. He felt that nothing could go wrong there, that the town was in its own little bubble. He had never felt safe like that before, it felt different. It's something that he would have to get used to in time.  
  
The wind blew violently, whistling a tune as it goes along. The man looks up at the sky, wishing the wind could carry away all his troubles, his past. Silence resumes until...  
  
A loud screeching noise breaks the peaceful serenity. Out of a convertible steps out a young woman with pink hair. She walks up to the entrance but suddenly stops when she sees the man. She takes off her sunglasses and squints her eyes until she barely whispers out, "Is that you Matt?" The man turns his attention to her. "Matt Ishida?" she says again louder this time. "Yeah, that's me. Who are... Mimi?!" he says in shock. "Matt!" she screams, runs up to him, and gives him a hug squeezing him half to death. "Mimi! I can't breathe!" "Oh my gosh! Sorry!" she says letting go, "I'm just so glad I finally found you!" He stops and stares at her, "What do you mean 'finally found you'?" "Well," she begins, "everyone was so worried when you just left without telling anyone where you're going or what you're doing..." "So..." "So I came to look for you!" "What?!" "Hmm?" "How'd you find me?!" She smiles a sly grin before answering, "Wouldn't *you* like to know." "Yes, but why did you come to find me?!" he says getting a little angry. "Everyone was worried!" she yells back. "Did you ever think that maybe I wouldn't want anyone to find me?!" "Why?! Just because things didn't work out between you and So-," she stops before finishing her sentence, "Um, sorry, I didn't mean to..." she trails off. He exhales sharply, "No, it's ok, just-just leave me alone." "But, why?" she says in a softer tone. "Just leave!" he yells. "Why are you yelling?!" she screams back. "Because I don't need you or anyone else!" he replies angrily while taking his newspaper and coffee. "Goodbye Mimi," he simply states walking away. "MATT!" she yells out, "I AM VERY PERSISTENT!" She sighs sadly.  
  
~*~  
  
Winter is just around the corner. A sudden sharp gust of wind makes him shiver. He quickly puts his hands in his pockets. A walk, that's what he needs. A nice relaxing walk, that'll clear up his mind from what just occurred. He must forget the past, it must be erased. Too bad it won't...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Sora, what did I do wrong?!"  
  
"It's just-"  
  
"What can I do to make it right?"  
  
"You can't! It's too late!"  
  
"Why is it too late?!"  
  
"Tai, I waited and waited and waited! But you never took a hint! I couldn't wait forever! I had to move on..."  
  
He paused, "I-I was afraid to tell you. I thought I would be rejected! Sora you have to know that... I love you, I did and will continue to, even if you don't. I just had to tell you. Now you know," he looked at the ground, "I should leave now, I told you what I needed to say."  
  
"No! Tai, wait! Stop! Please!"  
  
He turned around, "Why?"  
  
Without thinking twice she yelled out, "Because, I love you!" she quickly covered her mouth. "Yeah," she paused, "I-I do love you, I still love you," she said quietly, realizing her hidden feelings.  
  
CRASH  
  
Out from behind a wall came Yamato Ishida in total shock. He had come to give Sora a glass music box with it playing *their* song, the song that was playing when they shared their feelings. But like the music box, his feelings shattered into pieces. What he saw was just too much.  
  
"M-Matt wait!" she called out noticing his presents but he had already started running the opposite direction.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
He shook his head trying to get the memory out of his mind. Didn't work. He sighs as he begins to make his way back home, the place that he's been calling that since he had moved away, away from the people that he called friends and family.  
  
~*~  
  
He turns the knob to his door and trudges in. "This has not been a good day," he says tiredly as he walks into the living room. "Hey Matt!" A voice comes out from behind the couch. "What the hell?! Mimi?! What?! Why?! How did you get in here?!" he finally manages to get out. "Geez Matt, you don't look too happy to see me again," she says sarcastically folding her arms and pretending to pout. "You still didn't answer my question." he says getting a little angry. She pauses for a second and replies, "I knocked on every single house in the city asking for a Yamato Ishida until I finally got an answer from your neighbor." she says simply. He sighs, "Mrs. Fields just *couldn't* keep her mouth shut, could she?" "Relax Matt, I was kidding!," she laughs, "C'mon, would I do something like that?" "Knowing you," he mutters. "Well, no I didn't," she stops, "And don't you say that you know me because you don't!" "What's there to know?," He says not thinking about her feelings, "You're bratty, ditzy, materialistic, uncaring, the list goes on..." He glances at her and sees that tears are forming in her eyes. "H-How could you s-say that?" she barely manages out. Realizing what he said he tries to apologize, "L-Look Mimi I-I'm s-sorry," he comes nearer to her and tries to touch her shoulder. A loud SLAP is what's heard. "How could you say something like that?! To me or to anyone else?!," she yells out still in tears, "You never got to know me, never spoke to me, never... nothing!" "It's just-" she cuts him off, "It's what? I *have* changed Matt! Obviously you don't see that!! You just never *tried* to get to know me, so you shouldn't be talking! If I'm so *uncaring* then why am I here now?!" He finally speaks up, "You don't know me either! Plus, I never asked you to come here in the first place! And you can talk too ya know! Why didn't *you* try to get to know me?!" She cools down a bit, "Because, you never opened up to anyone. It didn't look like you cared. It looked like you wanted to be left alone. I thought that if you wanted to talk, than you'd come to me." "Maybe I didn't want to talk to you because I was afraid." He quickly shut his mouth after realizing what he just said. "Afraid of what?" she says with concern. "Look, just forget it...," he mutters hesitantly, "J-Just get out." "Matt please!" "Out!" "But," She begins to look serious but then comes up with an idea. "But don't you want to know what's going on with Joe, Izzy, Tai, Kari, T.K.,....Sora?" He pauses, "No, no I don't. I-I want to forget about.... you and everyone else!" "Matt! You built up those stupid barriers around you again! Let people come in!" "Why?! So I can be hurt again?! I don't think so Mimi. I won't fall for that twice!" "Don't say that Matt," she says softly, "I care about you, I'd never do something like that..." He stares at her with astonishment at her statement. Becoming quite uneasy she speaks up, "Um, maybe I *should* go," she says quickly. Turning around, with a new batch of tears forming, she runs out, onto the street, and into her car.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't believe him," she mumbles, wiping the tears away from her eyes and turning the ignition to her car. "Why does he always do this to me?" she questions herself. "He's just so, so, so...," she sighs, "words just can't describe him. Why did I come here in the first place? Oh, I don't know. I mean, why do I bother? He's so rude and insensitive! But that's just because of all that he's been through and he really *is* sensitive. But he said himself that he doesn't want help. But then again guys never admit to anyone that they need help," she pauses, "except that one time where Tai's zipper got stuck to that ladies hair in the movie theater and she started screaming her lungs out- (A/N: if you want to know the whole story, email me ^^)but that's another story. But then, why can I can help everyone else, but I can't get through to him?! Well, if he thinks that he's getting rid of me, he is *so* wrong. Ok Mimi, this is going to be a challenge but you can do it," she pauses, "Why am I talking to myself?" She quickly makes a U turn and begins to drive in the other direction.  
  
~*~  
  
He sits down in the red glow of the room looking at the letter closely while reading the first line of it over and over and over again.  
  
You are cordially invited to the wedding of Taichi Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi  
  
He stares at it for a little while longer before tossing it into the fireplace. He watches as it slowly burns in the dancing flames until it's nothing more than ashes. "Damn, Mimi... you just had to tell everyone where I am, didn't you?" he sighs and then gives a small ironic laugh before shaking his head sadly and all that was left in his mind were the last words Mimi had said to him before she ran out...  
  
~*~   
Next Day  
~*~  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
A muffled "Shut up" comes out from underneath the covers as a hand reaches out and shuts the alarm off. A sleepy Matt gets up and out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower to get himself to stay awake.   
  
After he got out, he walks to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He couldn't believe what he is seeing. There, in the kitchen, is Mimi making breakfast. "Mimi?!" She glances up from what she's doing and replies happily, "Good morning Matt! I see that you're *finally* up!" She smiles brightly. "Yeah but... how did you get here?!" he says dumbfounded. She winks, "Wouldn't *you* like to know!" "Yes, I *would* like to know," he says walking up to her. "Well," she makes her way to the refrigerator to take out some eggs, "It's a secret." "You know, I can call the cops right now and have you arrested for breaking and entering," he states. "Breaking?! Entering yes, but I didn't break anything!" she smiles, "And plus, would you *really* do that? I mean come on, we've known each other for so long. You wouldn't do something that!" "Oh I wouldn't? But I don't know you, remember..." he states while grinning "Oh, shut up!" she smiles to herself, 'I think I'm getting through!' "Ok, well if you don't want me to call the police, you better get out..." he says still smiling. "Matt!" "I've got the phone right here..." 'Ok, so maybe I'm not.' "No, but, but-" "Too bad..." "Please! Pretty please with sugar on top!" she pleads giving him the puppy dog eyes. "Sorry." "What?!" "That trick might fool everyone else, but it doesn't work on me..." "Matt! What do I have to do to stay here!" she says getting a little angry, "I mean I still haven't finished making breakfast!" Pointing to the eggs in the pan. He stops to think for a second, "Fine, I give up! You can stay-" "Yay!" "But after breakfast you're gone." She pouts, "You're mean..." And so she continues to make breakfast with Matt helping her. They finish everything and now Mimi's mixing the pancake batter. Matt glances at her and walks up behind her, "Here, it's easier if you mix it like this," he says grabbing her hand and begins to mix the batter. She tightens up. Here she is, with Matt right behind her with his hand on hers, she blushes slightly. Huh? His other hand's around her waist?! She can feel his subtle breath on her neck. She subconsciously leans back into the embrace, just closing her eyes and feeling very comfortable. Now what had gotten over Matt? Well, he didn't know himself either. One minute he's on the other side of the kitchen, pouring some orange juice into a glass, the next thing he knows is that he has his arms wrapped around Mimi mixing some batter. He was stiff at first but then he just loosened up, it felt cozy. He breathes in the sweet smell of her hair, he can feel the silky smoothness of her hand. The next thing he knew, they were swaying slightly side to side. In a daze, that's what they were in, a peaceful daze... until it was broken. "Huh?" Matt suddenly opens his eyes and lets go of Mimi. "Whoa!" she yells falling backwards. "Oh, um sorry," he says sheepishly reaching his hand out. She gratefully takes it, "It's ok, let's just finish breakfast." "Ok." So they finish making breakfast and sit down to eat. "Hey Mimi, this is pretty good. When did you learn how to cook?" "I dunno. One day I tried to cook, and it turned out real good, so I started to cook more," she smiles, "I guess this is pretty good, especially the pancakes..." she trails off. "Mmhmm..." So they finish. "Ok Mimi, breakfast's over. Now you have to leave," Matt states. "Ok," "Did you just agree?!" "Yes, I'm leaving," she says then turns around grabbing his hand, "and you're coming with me!" "Wait-" "Huh-uh," she tells, pulling him out the door, "We're gonna take a nice long walk!"  
  
~*~  
  
So here they are, walking silently in the park. It got colder since the other day, real cold. She looks up at the sky then stops. "Look Matt, it's snowing!" she says almost in a whisper. "Yeah," he says, "it is." She twirls around in the snow like a ballerina while trying to catch the snow flakes on the tip of her tongue. He couldn't help but at least give a small smile at her antics. She sees this and gives a warm smile back. He holds his breath for a second. That smile just triggered something inside of him, something he hadn't felt in a long time. She continues to twirl and swirl but she begins to get dizzy and falls down, luckily Matt was there to catch her in his arms. "Whoa, thanks Matt," she says while holding her head. "Uh, yeah," he's beginning to get hesitate again, "Um, so what do you want to do now?" "Let's dance!" "What?! But there's no music!" he quickly says trying to make an excuse. "So? I'll just sing..." He sighs with defeat, "Fine." She reaches her hand out to him and he takes it, not so willingly. She pulls him towards her, "Ok, let's start!" she says happily and begins to sing softly...  
  
*Don't leave me in all this pain Don't leave me out in the rain Come back and bring back my smile Come and take these tears away I need your arms to hold me now The nights are so unkind Bring back those nights when I held you beside me* *Un-break my heart Say you'll love me again Undo this hurt you caused When you walked out the door And walked outta my life Un-cry these tears I cried so many nights Un-break my heart My heart*   
He couldn't stop staring at her.  
*Take back that sad word good-bye Bring back the joy to my life Don't leave me here with these tears Come and kiss this pain away I can't forget the day you left Time is so unkind And life is so cruel without you here beside me*   
She couldn't help from blushing.  
*Un-break my heart Say you'll love me again Undo this hurt you caused When you walked out the door And walked outta my life Un-cry these tears I cried so many nights Un-break my heart My heart Don't leave me in all this pain Don't leave me out in the rain Bring back the nights when I held you beside me*   
Both were in their own little worlds.  
*Un-break my heart Say you'll love me again Undo this hurt you caused When you walked out the door And walked outta my life Un-cry these tears I cried so many, many nights Un-break my*   
He pulls her close...  
*Un-break my heart Come back and say you love me Un-break my heart Sweet darlin' Without you I just can't go on Can't go on*  
  
centimeters away. "Mimi," he whispers. "Yes," she manages to let out. "I... I want to know you..." She smiles shyly at the statement, "I'd like to know you too, Matt. I'd like to know you too." She hugs him tight.  
And so they become closer...   
  
~*~ Winter is gone, Spring is here ~*~  
  
She sets her cup down. "Are you gonna go?" He looks serious, "I don't know if I can..." "Of course you can! You've been doing great and the only way you'll know you're over her is to face up to this!" She looks at him hard. He stops to think, "You know what?" he sighs, "you're absolutely right..." "So you're gonna come?!" "Yeah, I guess I am." She smiles warmly, "I know you can do it." He smiles back, "Thanks." "Ok, let's go." So they get up from their seats and leave the little pastry shop.  
  
~*~  
The Wedding  
~*~  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He looks at his wife lovingly and then comes close and gives her a kiss. Both gaze into each other's eyes before turning around and running into the limousine. Everyone leaves, except for two.   
They silently walk up the aisle. "I knew you could do it," she whispers linking her arm to his, "You are officially over!" He smiles at her as she sets her head down on his shoulder. "Thank you Mimi, you're just so amazing. I couldn't have done this without you." She blushes. "Mimi, you are the most wonderful person I know," he turns her so that she's facing him, "You're beautiful, sweet, loving... you're perfect to me." She smiles, "Oh yeah? That's not what you said before. *You* said that I was bratty, ditzy, materialistic, uncaring, the list goes on!" she says sarcastically. "Well, you changed my mind," he whispers. "Oh... How?" she says in a barely audible voice. "You're," he pauses to think then smiles, "very persistent..." And he pulls her close and gives her a deep, long, sugary kiss.   
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! I don't own Digimon or "Un-break My Heart" by Toni Braxton. So, how did you like it?! Review please! I mean it just takes a couple of seconds, just tell me what ya think! I'll really appreciate it! thanks!! Oh, and my e-mail address is Cutiepie14741@aol.com Well, bye everyone and thanks for getting down this far!  
  



End file.
